


Copper Deficiency

by MrThirst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/MrThirst
Summary: Short look into Jasper's feelings post-Malachite leading into "Alone At Sea"





	Copper Deficiency

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after "Alone at Sea" came out and forgot I hadn't uploaded it. It's pretty old now but I didn't go through and change much.  
> I wrote it to be one-sided Jasper/Lapis but it doesn't need to be read that way. She just wants to fuse again.  
> The title is a joke because Malachites have a lot of copper in them, but Jaspers don't.

Jasper was underwater when she came to-- and that was the first problem: she was Jasper.

Just Jasper.

She wasn't Malachite.

The water around her was just water again, it no longer felt alive, buzzing around her and ready to bend at her will.

She wasn't Malachite.

She only had two arms. She was small. She was alone.

She sat up, looking around furiously to see if Lapis was nearby. She couldn't see her.

"Lapis?" She growled. No answer.

"Lapis!" She shouted this time, getting onto her feet. No answer. Silence.

The quiet was unsettling, oppressive without Lapis' voice ringing in her head, without her own shouts, without Malachite's anguish.

She was alone.

That meant she was in control again, which was what she had wanted! ...Wasn't it?

Suddenly, Jasper couldn't remember why she had been fighting so hard for control. Lapis had been beautiful in command-- vicious and powerful, not pulling any punches. She glowed with rage.

Jasper wanted her back.

Jasper needed her back.

Jasper had to have her.

She started walking until her head broke the surface on the beach outside the Crystal Gem's 'fortress'. Surely they were keeping her prisoner just like they had been for thousands of years. Jasper would save her and bring her back where she belonged: to their ocean, to Malachite. She crept up to investigate but no one was there. After hours of fruitless searching, the sun was starting to rise again. Outraged, she stormed back to the water.

As soon as her feet were washed over by waves, she sighed and the tension left. Water reminded her of Lapis. She stayed at the bottom of the ocean, surrounded in the closest thing to Lapis she had, feeling the pressure of the water pressing down all around her.

It wasn't enough.

Lapis had been absolutely crushing her, keeping her chained, pinned, and this pathetic planet's gravity wasn't strong enough to come even close to matching Lapis' strength. Jasper definitely did not spend the next few hours crying in a ball, arms wrapped around herself as tightly as she could.

She stayed close to the Crystal Gem hideout when she wasn't collecting gems for her army. Surely she would be able to see Lapis soon? She didn't have any other leads for where her prey would be. She was getting anxious. Where were they keeping her Lapis? The boats always caught her interest. She always swam around under the surface to watch them go by like she had when she had been Malachite. They looked bigger. She hated that. The water moved and Jasper felt excitement jolt through her. The sphere rose and Jasper couldn't control the laughter that bubbled out of her. FINALLY! She was so close! Just a little more…


End file.
